


平行世界的尽头终将相遇彼此

by FredericaQ



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 克御 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredericaQ/pseuds/FredericaQ
Summary: 眼镜给Mr.R说他想要变小♂于是眼镜在他40岁生日这天，真的变的很小了
Relationships: Midou Takanori/Saeki Katsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	平行世界的尽头终将相遇彼此

**Author's Note:**

> 2019眼镜生日贺文

眼镜给Mr.R说他想要变小，于是眼镜在他40岁生日这天，真的变的很小了

“我已经结束了。”御堂关闭电脑，保持着挺直腰杆办公的姿势已经近两小时。明亮纯净的灯光并未受窗外五彩绚烂的霓虹灯沾染，严肃的白光下，贴在一起的二人暧昧得与办公室的氛围格格不入。  
“……嗯。”半响，不知是故意拖延时间，亦或是想着什么出了神，克哉才淡淡答到。  
“你这人，没自觉的吗？”愤恨地提高音调，御堂狠狠将笔帽扣上，不知道是因为什么发了火。  
“什么啊，工作结束了的话，就走啊。”  
“把你的手放开！”  
“哪里的手呢……”克哉凑近御堂的耳畔，低低笑道。  
“这…放在我大腿上的手啊！”御堂咬牙，握紧了克哉的手腕，恨不得将之捏碎融血，却又保留了许多怜惜，不会留下青紫。在克哉看来，更多是被柔情和放纵包裹。  
年关工作量巨大，偏偏某人的生日就在年底。不得不加班的两人，放走了社员，留下来做收尾工作。克哉比御堂完成得早，怀疑社长偷懒，故意为了享乐“不平均”分配工作也不为过。  
克哉便以“监督”御堂为由，强行让他坐在怀里。挣扎无果，股间还会因此互相摩擦唤醒某样蓄势待发的东西，加之听见克哉在耳旁愈发粗重的喘息，御堂深知，到某时，他便不可能再完成工作计划，不敢再有多的动作。再被扣上“今天是我的生日”的理由，也只能就范，佯装的微怒也因为恋人原始粗蛮的“撒娇”而消失殆尽，打起精神，将注意力转移到工作上——还颇有成效。  
不过，就算完成工作，克哉也不肯放走御堂——压在大腿上的双手便是证据。虽然没有放肆地四处游离，但却因为那双手也长时间呆在那一块皮肤上，到底是御堂的体温过于炽热，还是那手的温度烧得发烫，能想象到，他腿上的皮肤已经烙印上了佐伯克哉的手印，几乎要与他的指节融入血骨，带给御堂暧昧的挑逗。  
御堂叹了口气，按照这个情形——和以往奇怪的经验，色魔社长是绝对不会让他一走了之的。便索性放弃挣扎，向后靠去，用脊背感知克哉的心跳。  
“唔……”似乎对御堂态度的转变有些意外，克哉眨了眨眼睛。怀中抱着的，容易害羞的人，现在主动交付于自己。心中纵然已经排演几遍如何调笑高傲恋人面对欲望闭羞的模样，模拟几遍诱骗出他嘴里的细碎喘息的恶劣方式，未曾设想他主动的对策。不过，也不需要什么对策，听从御堂的指挥，是现下的头等事。  
微微颤动着手指覆上克哉的手腕，御堂带着克哉的指节，拉开拉链。  
“孝典……”克哉下巴枕在御堂肩上，眯着眼向下看去，用刘海蹭了蹭御堂细薄的颊侧。不柔软的发间使细薄的肌肤发痒，御堂敏感得微微颤抖。  
“反正…无论说什么，你都会做到最后的。”御堂侧头，吻住了克哉柔软的双唇，小心翼翼地交换着口中未说出口的真意，努力吞咽着过多过多的情意，变化着角度生怕落出一滴，遗忘了什么。  
“您真了解我……”喘息间，克哉加深这个吻，搅动着御堂的舌，一改平时状似游刃有余，只想攻击御堂甜蜜的口腔。御堂的主动放弃自己清高的伪装，为了回报而自己也主动披露兽性，只想掠夺与索取，握住御堂的性器的手也没了轻重，掌心紧紧束缚着根部，竟忘记了分神爱抚。  
御堂难耐地扭动腰肢，抓着椅子的指节用力得泛白，下体传来自克哉给予的疼痛，也一并接纳，迎合着克哉深吻的节奏。  
唇舌交缠间，克哉抚上御堂纤细的腰，两人一同站立起来，随后御堂便被压倒在办公桌上。  
没有抗拒，御堂小心地用手肘撑在文件之间的间隙，双腿微微分开，翘起臀部对着克哉。  
“真是好风景……”等待一会，预期想中更加热烈的爱抚没有加于身上，御堂疑惑地转过脸，惊愕地发现克哉刚好将手机收回口袋。  
“你做什么！”  
“拍照留恋。”不理会御堂正欲直起身的动作，克哉扳过御堂肩膀，覆上御堂的身体。  
“删掉！”不知道克哉如何将快门声取消，居然被他拍下了如此不堪的的样子。御堂对于这种事，非常羞恼。  
“如此美好的情景，不拍下可惜了…况且，今天是我的生日，难道不能满足我的愿望吗？”  
面对克哉的无耻发言，御堂不知道该做出什么反应。  
“就算你不说…我也知道——”  
“您也意识到自己非常诱人了呀。”  
“不！你明明知道我说的不是这个！”御堂气愤地扭头，嘴唇正好碰上克哉的唇。没有扭头逃离，就这样报复似的啃咬着这个说出不知羞的话语的双唇。  
“况且…快门声音可是响了很多声呢……御堂先生没有阻止，我还以为您默认了呢。”  
“什么？根本就没有响。”  
“是吗……”克哉的手游走去了御堂的阴茎，轻轻地前后撸动，“还是…您期待着我像这样抚摸您的身体…期待到忘我了吗？”  
“胡…胡说！”御堂扭头瞪视克哉，但喘息间的破碎话语显得没有震慑力。  
“真的吗？您再好好想想……”克哉的声线低沉淫荡，吹着气，悠悠飘入御堂的耳膜，像要催眠那般，引起一阵酥麻。轻轻扯下御堂的领带，手又下滑熟练地解开马甲和衬衫的纽扣，探入衣物，摩擦着敏感的乳首。  
“难道您刚刚…没有在幻想，佐伯克哉的手，从背后玩弄你的乳头，从背后亲吻你的脖颈……留下痕迹，像这样……”颈部一小块皮肤被吸起，柔软的舌尖抵上中间，温柔地划着圈。啵一声，被吮吸的一小块肉变成了艳丽的桃红色，在白皙的肌肤上尤为明显。玩弄着御堂胸前左边一点，克哉享受着御堂微弱的喘息。  
“怎么…不说话……难道被我说中了吗？”  
“呃……”御堂忍耐着自己快要冲破出口的呻吟，紧闭着双眼。  
“还是您期待的更为淫乱？比如像这样……用手掐住你这里…”克哉手沿着柱身上滑，如他所说，两指掐住阴茎顶端，一开一合地大力揉捏。不出所料，御堂的阴茎越发涨红，再多加抚弄，便会达到顶端。  
“哈啊…不要这样……”御堂放弃挣扎，捏紧的双拳紧紧贴在桌上，强牵起力气，不让自己因快感颤抖不已的身躯在此刻倒下。仅仅是这种程度…他就可以敏感到这份上吗？难道真的如佐伯所说……快门声真的有响起？  
“您果真如我所说…幻想到不能自已了……明明我就在身边，这样完全没有必要嘛。”  
“不要胡说！”似乎被戳破心思一样，御堂急于否定。  
“抱歉。”  
“诶？”突如其然的道歉，御堂愣了愣。  
“其实淫荡的御堂先生想的远不止如此，是想要佐伯克哉，快一点进入到你的体内，填满你的小洞…因为，这里在说‘快给我’哦。”  
“你！——嗯嗯……”隔着西装裤的布料，克哉拇指准确地按在御堂瑟缩的菊口处，用力地旋转着。  
“啊…佐伯……脱了…再……”  
“遵命。”说着一边按摩着菊口，一边慢悠悠地扯下皮带，迟迟不脱下御堂的西装裤。  
“你快点！”  
“好，好……”嘴上答应着，克哉又磨蹭了一会，隔着裤子待菊口被按摩得松软，才为御堂脱下。  
御堂偏爱紧身的平角内裤，富有弹性的布料紧紧包裹着性感的臀部，勾勒出色情的曲线。臀缝中间，被克哉方才的按压，小小的菊口紧紧吸住内裤的布料，泛起一圈可疑的深色痕迹蠕动着。  
“呀，御堂先生已经饥不择食了吗？连自己的内裤都想吞下去？”克哉掌心磨蹭着御堂的臀肉，揉弄着臀瓣，让它一张一合。  
“呃……哈…”被这样逗弄着，御堂能清晰地感受到贴在自己入口处的布料，本能紧张地收缩着，却又被摩擦得发痒。  
与御堂的性爱，克哉早就知道，他总是放不下那高高在上的自尊，这样逗弄之时，御堂背德的快感会化成点滴汗液和精液，而克哉眼看着面前的洁白支离破碎，肆虐的快感也会充盈全身。  
回过神来，克哉已经将阴茎挺入，变换着角度戳刺着内壁，正如以往无数次那样，却又感受到束缚留下的勒痕。低头一看，原来御堂的内裤还未脱下，被自己拉到一边，就这样直直挺入。随着抽插，内裤已经拧成一股绳，与御堂柔软的内壁不同，更加生硬……和刺激。  
“啊…哈……”克哉不禁长叹一声。  
“嗯…很少听见你…你……”  
“我怎么？”克哉俯身扳过御堂的脸，吻上汗湿的鼻尖。  
“就是那个…哈……再快点…”御堂仰头咬上了克哉的下唇喘息着，“你今天感觉…更兴奋……”  
“是吗……”克哉起身，知道御堂没说出口的话是“呻吟”二字。勾起御堂的内裤，“啪”的一声回弹到御堂白皙的下腰，御堂也惊得身子弹跳了一下。  
“因为这个……您穿着内裤却被我插入…”克哉再次附身，嘴唇贴在御堂耳际，“有种强奸御堂先生的感觉。”  
“你！……变态。”御堂低下头，不再看克哉。  
“哼哼…您不想听我喘给您听吗？我感觉很爽哦……”  
“不知羞耻！——啊…啊……”御堂话音未落，克哉就采取了更激烈的攻势，差点泄了精关。  
“御堂…先生…嗯……”克哉俯首在御堂耳边，不时伸出舌尖舔弄，“哈啊……您感觉到我了吗？”  
“嗯…感受到……”克哉在御堂耳旁的喘息，犹如蛊惑人心的媚药，御堂被那人也拽下水，沉浸在性爱中。  
在此起彼伏的喘息间，双双坠海。  
“你总是这么任性…”御堂平复自己的气息，穿上衣服，“多少要注意下我的年纪呀…下次不能再陪你这么胡闹了。”  
“无论御堂先生是30岁还是50岁还是80岁，在我看来，都是那么迷人。”克哉抱住御堂，吻上御堂的唇瓣。  
“话说，明天是你的生日吧。”  
“是后天！御堂先生居然记错日期了。”  
“笨蛋！”御堂指节扣上克哉的额头，指向挂钟，“现在已经过了12点了，今天是12月30号。”  
“御堂先生，那我们算是做了一天了。”克哉手划过御堂腰际，轻轻揉捏，“那…要不要做两天呢？”  
“你疯了！工作还有这么多没有完成，每日只想着寻欢作乐的话，还怎么当好一个公司之主…今天放纵你我已经够后悔了……”  
“好凶啊，御堂先生……明明您也很放纵。”  
“你！……”无法辩驳。  
“如果你是小孩子的话，随意做什么我都会放纵你。”御堂推开克哉，“可惜你已经是一个三十好几的大叔了——准确地说，是已经四十了。”  
“如果我是小孩子，就可以随意对御堂先生为所欲为了吗？”  
“啊啊，对。”御堂瞪了一眼克哉，“只要你有本事……还有那样的精力。”  
“这是在怀疑我对您始终如一的疼爱吗？”  
御堂正想辩驳，克哉脸上泛起一丝微笑又道：“我明白了。”

“吾王，您召唤我有何事？”Mr.R在御堂睡着后，如鬼魅一般出现在了阳台上。  
“我想要变小。”克哉向后看了看，走上阳台，关上玻璃窗。  
“唔……是那位御堂先生承受不住您的疼爱了吗？”一侧头，Mr.R低低地笑着。  
“混蛋，不是那里要变小！”克哉差点没控制住自己大吼出声，揪起Mr.R的衣领，俯身在他耳边略带威胁地说：“给我让我年龄变小的石榴。”  
Mr.R未作反应。  
克哉抬眼，才发觉面前空无一人，手上抓着的令人恶心滑滑的布料也消失不见。  
“佐伯？”御堂披着睡衣从卧室走出来，“怎么了？”  
“您快回去，没有穿好衣服当心着凉。”克哉按住御堂的肩膀，将他推回卧室。  
“我是看你出去很久没有回来才……”  
“吾王——请享用。”  
“唔唔唔！！——”克哉的脸突然被抓住，眼前出现一个皮革手套，将石榴塞入了口中，来不及嚼碎，直接囫囵入胃。  
石榴酸甜的汁液呛入咽喉，腻人的香气萦绕在鼻尖。  
“佐伯，你怎么了吗？”御堂关切地回头。  
“御堂先生……没事…呕…”糟了，卡在喉咙里了。  
“怎么了！”御堂急忙扶起克哉，“难道你生病——嗯嗯……”  
克哉突然起身，吻住御堂。内心突然窜出一种无名之火，全身感到火热，口干舌燥，久违地一种被本能支配的躁动——和无处发泄的性欲。怎么像青春期的毛头小子一样。  
这样想着，克哉的动作也变得粗鲁急躁，直接将御堂压倒在地上，抬起腿就准备挺入自己的坚挺。  
“等等…佐伯你……怎么变矮了。”御堂挣扎着，翻身将克哉推到。要是以前，不会这么轻易地压制这个男人。  
“好像……也变年轻了…”御堂压着克哉的手腕，手指滑过克哉发间，没有触碰到因为长期抹上发胶而毛躁的头发，相反是细腻柔软，如动物绒毛般的触感。仔细看，锋利的眉间少了锐气，只有幼稚和任性，下巴上的胡茬似乎也变得柔嫩，眨眼间，似是幻觉一般，变得光溜溜地一片。  
“喂喂，你看够没有——”说着克哉突然噤声，怎么自己的声音变得如此尖锐，就像一个乳臭未乾的小屁孩。  
“诶……”御堂愣了愣神，捏捏克哉的脸，“佐伯你…你像个小男孩。”  
“我今年已经17岁了！御堂大叔！”等等？眼前这人……是谁？我怎么会知道他的名字…怎么觉得自己忘记了很重要的事？  
“佐伯！开玩笑也要适可而止！”已经步入中年许久的御堂对于年龄分外在意，更何况刚刚克哉明目张胆地叫自己大叔……而确实这张脸稚嫩了许多，就像高中毕业的少年……他怎么做到的？不对，这不是克哉…吗。  
御堂愣在原地，无法明晰当下的情况。  
怎么回事？刚才自己是想压倒这个大叔吧…可是这样不是犯罪吗……克哉突然觉得有些不知所措，甚至有些害怕，被御堂压在身下，一动不敢动。  
“虽然不知道你用了什么办法变成这样，是不是和你说过的什么眼镜有关…”御堂平复自己的心情，自己的克哉是不会这样凭空消失的。  
心情复杂的看了一眼小克哉，突然害怕那个“佐伯克哉”再次离自己而去。无论如何，他答应过自己，要与自己相伴一生——无论他变成什么样子，御堂也不会放手。  
现在一定身处于某种梦境当中——毕竟这样匪夷所思的事情也不止发生了一次，无一例外都是在梦里，这不过是另一个感觉真实的梦。  
御堂牵起克哉的手，将他从地上拉起来。才发现，克哉真的变得娇小了，手也是软乎乎。低头一看，身高估计不到一米七。  
怎么回事？御堂不禁扣紧了克哉的手，向卧室走去，自己一定是在做梦。  
“早点睡吧。”让克哉躺下以后，御堂也睡在身侧。  
“呃…叔叔……我们要一起睡吗？”克哉方才走神了一会，已经完全不记得发生了什么。  
我出现幻觉了吗……御堂转头看着克哉那张写满紧张的脸，年龄似乎又变小了。柔软的刘海贴在额头上，长长的睫毛在蓝宝石般的眼眸之上投下一片阴影，嘴唇哆嗦着抿着。  
“现在夜已经深了，明天再说吧。”御堂将克哉拉进怀里，轻轻摩挲着克哉的头顶，落上一吻，“晚安，克哉。”  
似乎这轻柔温情的吻对克哉下了安心的魔咒，困意席卷而来，就这样在御堂温暖的怀抱中睡去。

“佐伯，你还要赖床到什么时候！？”御堂拿着锅铲大步跨进了卧室，“叫你几声了，都不过来吃饭。”  
“唔……”被子里裹着的一小团动了动，迷茫地伸出一个毛茸茸的头出来，“对…对不起……我马上起床。”  
“咣——”御堂手里的锅铲应声而下，又急忙蹲下捡起，一言不发地走了出去。不一会，御堂再次回到卧室，“佐伯，起床了。”  
只见“克哉”穿着完全不对号的睡衣正在叠被子，眼睛眯着，似乎还在犯迷糊。御堂目光移到床头柜上，克哉的眼镜还完好地放在那里。又想起他说过，什么两种人格，什么眼镜戴上和戴上之类的……难道说他另外一个人格就是现在这个小鬼吗？  
御堂迅速拿起眼镜，将之架在了小克哉的鼻梁上。成熟的窄框眼镜在那张稚嫩的脸蛋上，就像小孩偷自己爸爸的眼镜，假装做学问一样。  
“什么也没有发生啊……”御堂有些失望地看着一脸错愕和稚嫩的小克哉。  
“那个…请问……您是…？”  
“你不知道？”这回换成御堂错愕了，“你不知道我是谁吗……”  
“还有这里是哪里…”克哉四处张望，双手窘迫地抓住衣角，不安地揉搓。面对眼前的陌生人，却有一种没由来的绝对信任——他不是坏人。  
“……别紧张。”御堂没有对付小孩的经验，微微吸气，蹲下对他说：“要不…你先介绍一下自己？”  
“可是…我……”克哉畏畏缩缩地，不知道如何开口。  
“我说……”御堂有些不耐，站起身，语气也严肃了许多：“看样子你是初中生吧…自我介绍而已，没什么大不了的。”  
“啊…是！对不起！”克哉猛然弯腰低头，就像自己做了什么天大的错事一般，与昨天晚上那个17岁（克哉声称）略带傲气的少年截然不同——但的确是同一个人，也是自己的恋人——佐伯克哉（缩小版）。  
“我…我的名字是佐伯克哉，14岁，就读于A初中，今年升八年级，家住在……”  
“够了……”御堂打断克哉，“你…”却哽住不知到底如何开口。  
“怎么了吗？”  
看着这张熟悉又陌生的面庞，御堂不知如何是好。  
“……你…你今天原本有什么打算？”  
“诶？我吗……”面对御堂强势的气场，克哉无法抬起头，“因为已经放假了…所以就打算在家里写作业。”  
“还有呢？”  
“还有？”克哉抬头扫了一眼，又被御堂严肃的表情吓到，慌忙低头，“暂时……还没有什么打算。”  
“没有？”御堂难以置信。如果眼前的人确实是“佐伯克哉”的话，对时间的管理、计划的安排一定是合理紧凑的，而不是这样片面的，毫无计划。  
佐伯克哉那样恶劣的人的14岁，绝不可能是这样……眼前这人…就像是当初在菊池第一次见到的佐伯克哉时一模一样…也和当初泽村出现在克哉面前时，一样流露出的脆弱动摇。  
“……”克哉紧闭双眼，紧张地等待御堂接下来的责骂。  
“你认识泽村纪次吗？”御堂试探性的开口。克哉猛地一震，捏紧双拳点了点头。  
“唉…”御堂叹了一口气，蹲下揉乱了克哉柔软的头发“那么…你以后有什么目标吗？”  
“目标…就是平凡地过完一生。”  
谈起“未来”，克哉以前或许有什么打算。但在朋友背叛以后，才认识到自己原来是如此是如此平凡软弱。不知何时，高分的试卷，老师的赞扬，朋友的羡慕都已经渐渐远去。一科科普通的考试分数，一般般的平凡表现，即将升入八年级的自己，也感到很平淡，更别说提前为九年级繁忙的升学考试而担忧。  
御堂无法接受这样的克哉——这不是他本来的模样。  
克哉抬头迷茫地看着眼前的御堂。  
美丽、让人移不开眼睛。  
自卑。  
在这位美丽的人面前，克哉感到自卑。长大以后，也会有这样的坚毅自信吗？  
似乎是不满于自己过久的呆愣，看着眼前人皱着眉，薄唇张启，说着什么。  
“……好吗？”  
“抱歉！您说什么？”御堂蒙蒙的声音才在脑海里响起，自己这样错乱成功让他的不耐多加一分。  
“我说，你先在这里等一下，外面有做好的早餐。我下去给你买件合身的衣服，带你去个地方。”  
“诶，好，麻烦您了！”克哉赶紧鞠躬，随着御堂的指示，乖乖地坐在桌前将早餐吃下。  
不一会，御堂便提着几个袋子回来了，“我也不太懂现在的小孩流行什么衣服，就大概按着我在你这个年纪穿的什么来买了。”说着用剪刀剪去吊牌，将衣服鞋袜递给克哉。  
“好的，谢谢…请问怎么称呼……？”  
“御堂孝典。”  
“谢谢您，御堂先生”  
御堂表情扭曲，有一种怪异的感觉油然而生。同一个人，小克哉说出的稚嫩生怯的“御堂先生”与大克哉说出的充满磁性与色气的“御堂先生”差距竟然这么大……  
这是当然的吧！御堂当即把对大克哉的邪念止住，正色等待克哉换好衣服。最熟悉的枕边人变成了一个什么都不知道，甚至他是谁都不知道的内向小孩。现在御堂却想要把他带到公司，试试能不能想起一点什么，虽然隐隐约约也知道这可能会是白搭……  
况且……若这真的是梦，并且有克哉参与，不应该会如此……平和——想到这里，御堂涨红了脸。  
“那个…御堂先生，我换好了，谢谢您费心给我买衣服。”克哉脸有些微红。  
御堂正了正脸色，问道：“合身吗？”  
“嗯，谢谢。”  
“那走吧。”御堂牵起克哉的手，拿车钥匙时略微踌躇，咬牙拿走了克哉那一把，将小克哉带去了那红色嚣张炫目的敞篷跑车。  
车身如同一头美洲豹俯卧在眼前，优雅性感，象征着速度与力量。侧面ENZO雕刻线条的雕刻掠过巨大的车轮，糅合了刚与柔。  
“这…是您的车吗？”克哉讶然，不自觉地绕着这辆车走了一圈。  
“…算是吧。”御堂关注着克哉的反应，这小子，看他感觉柔柔弱弱的，内心还是和那人一样有着这样无聊的小孩子张扬的心——不过本来就是一个人。  
“以后这样的车，你也会有。”御堂拉开车门，示意克哉坐下。  
“不可能的吧……”克哉的手抚上冷硬的车漆，眼里满是生怯与难以置信。御堂瞥了一眼克哉，嘴角微抿，没有说话。  
张扬的跑车驶出车库，恼人的轰鸣焦扰着御堂的耳膜，这个车，实在是无法欣赏。  
“那个……请问下御堂先生是有什么生气的事吗？”克哉小心翼翼地开口问道。  
“啊？……没有的事”御堂一愣。  
“因为您一直皱着眉呢…难道是不喜欢这辆车吗？”  
“……”该如何解释这不是他的车，是“你”的车呢。  
“抱歉…因为看见您拿车钥匙时第一反应拿的不是这一把，既然不喜欢这一辆车，为什么要买下它呢……”  
“因为……我恋人喜欢。”你喜欢啊，笨蛋！  
“您真是个温柔的人呢。”克哉恍然大悟，“她一定很幸福吧。”  
“……大概…吧。”御堂用力抓紧方向盘，短暂的对话结束，车厢内一直沉默着。  
“话说…你认得这里吗？……东京。”注意到克哉一直目不转睛地盯着窗外的景象，御堂主动开口。  
“我…没有来过呢。”克哉连忙转头，企图掩饰自己眼中的向往。这样繁华的都市，是自己生活的小镇所不能比的。处处灯红酒绿，大楼高耸入云是大城市的标配的话，人人手中都拿着有着五彩屏幕的Call机（注：克哉小时候的年代没有智能手机出现），在克哉眼里又平添了未来感。  
以后想来这里生活。  
但是有能力做到吗？  
车徐徐驶入停车场，御堂带着克哉来到A.A——与克哉最开始的地方。二十年的经营过去，克哉与御堂二人也不再居住在A.A楼上，从前生活的地方也成为了办公区域——确切地说，这一栋楼都已经归A.A所有。  
“这是我和恋人一起开创的公司。”御堂将克哉带入大厅。  
员工大多已经放假归家，宽阔的大厅少了人言熙攘，在落寞夜色的衬托下，显得更加寂静。装饰并不像星级酒店那样浮夸得金碧辉煌，免除了不必要的装饰。简单的吊顶、白色的灯、透光的窗子、星点的绿植——和身旁人清冷严肃的气质一模一样。  
克哉小心翼翼地打量着大厅，紧张地更加挨近御堂。  
御堂看穿了他的生怯，说道：“带你到处看一下吧…你以后…可能、极大可能会来这里工作，未来的你。”  
“是…是吗……”这是第三次，御堂与克哉谈到所谓的“未来”。平凡的自己在那位御堂的口中，他未来会拥有宏大的志向、帅气的跑车和傲人的职位——真的吗？  
克哉在御堂身后，听着御堂的侃侃而谈，公司的发展、获得的成就，听起来就如同登在福布斯杂志上商业精英的创业故事那样，供人赞叹仰慕并且遥不可及。  
为什么要这样说着我不可能做得到的事呢？  
说着我可以做到，说什么我以后也会达到这样的高度……  
“是在炫耀吗？……向无能的我。”克哉低头，捏紧了拳头，停下脚步  
“……”御堂闻言，愣在原地，“不…我不是这个意思……你以后的成就是可……”  
“够了！”克哉难以抑制地流出眼泪。  
明明已经承认了自己失败者的身份，为什么还要这样对我。明明已经掘弃了自身过去那个自大的讨厌鬼，现在却又莫名其妙地出现在另外一个自大的讨厌鬼的面前，并且要求自己再次成为那个和“我”一样的自大的讨厌鬼——想把眼前名为御堂孝典的男人拉入和自己一样的深渊，认清现实。  
“佐伯我不是这个意思……”御堂蹲下，准备安慰眼前掉泪的小东西，却对上那对蓝眸——闪耀着毁灭的黑炎。  
如出一辙。  
御堂不禁屏息。这样的眼神，在那段久远的、但一生中绝不会忘记的那段暗无天日的时光里再熟悉不过。这是曾经的牢笼、曾经的梦魇、曾经这个世界上仅有的神——死神。  
这确实是佐伯克哉。  
毋庸置疑。  
话语如鲠在喉，御堂拍了拍克哉的肩膀。  
“啊…御堂先生……我不是有意的，不是……我……”克哉看着御堂意味不明的眼神才有如初醒，连忙解释。  
“滴滴滴——”  
手机响起。  
“稍等……”御堂松了口气，示意克哉噤声。  
“……”自己是怎么了……克哉思绪混乱，曾经或许有那么一小段时间的辉煌——可是那已经被完完全全地否定了。被友人、所有人……被自己。  
似乎这不是一场愉快的通话，御堂几次没有控制住的音量证明了一切。  
“操！”挂断电话，御堂狠狠地跺脚，又意识到了什么，转头对克哉说“抱歉…我……不该在你面前那么失礼。”  
“请问是发生什么事了吗？”克哉关切地问道。  
“呃…工作上出了一点麻烦。”御堂揉了揉眉心。是佐伯克哉留下的烂摊子——因为那人不顾一切的作风，提出大量进货的建议后，导致M客户的货物大量囤积，没有达到合同签订的利润，A.A面临着巨大的违约金。  
“我先将你送回去吧，你呆在这也无聊，家里有电脑可以给你玩。”御堂走向克哉。  
“不用……我就在这陪着您吧。”  
“可是不知道这多久才能完成，这里也不是小孩子呆的地方。”  
“我不会给您添乱的，我坐在一边就好。”  
看着克哉乞求的无辜双眼，御堂无法狠下心来。这样可爱的孩子，竟然是佐伯克哉。  
“好吧…你可以留下。”御堂无奈地将他带入办公室，吩咐他坐在不远的沙发上，睡觉也好，看书也好，不可以出声。  
“…否则就我就会被赶出去，对吧。”克哉听着御堂略显啰嗦的嘱咐，接过话来，翘起嘴角调皮的一笑。  
“呃，对。”御堂一愣。若是他与克哉可以生育，生下的小孩会不会也更像他呢。鬼使神差地，御堂低头在小克哉额头上印下一吻。  
“！……”克哉一动不敢动，瞬间涨红了脸。  
“咳……就这样，安静。”御堂也讶然于自己的举动，赶紧转身掩饰自己的窘迫，坐在办公桌前整理资料。  
当初克哉提出方案时，自己也难以置信，本想劝说他不要签下如此大的订单量。可这么多年来，无一都是被他牵着鼻子走，也默认了他这样的作风。同样也是这么多年来为他收拾结尾工作的经验，保险起见，御堂早也准备下了货物囤积的对策——这也是A.A多年以来以“售后”服务极优闻名的原因。  
不过，偏偏这是成立公司以来，为数极少的重大失误，确实是超出了克哉和御堂二人的预期，处理起来非常麻烦，偏偏克哉此时又变成那个样子……一个小孩。  
思及此处，御堂抬头向沙发那边望了一眼，恰巧对上克哉送过来的热茶。  
“啊，不好意思，打扰您了吗？”克哉急忙放下杯子。  
“没有的事……谢谢。”御堂点头示意。这还是第一次克哉主动在这样的方面关心人呢，第一次喝上“佐伯克哉”泡的茶。透过蒸腾雾气，御堂瞟见克哉见自己没有生气，更加大胆地坐在办公桌旁的椅子上。  
得寸进尺的劣性还是一样的嘛。  
“你要吃饭吗？差不多也到午饭时间了。”御堂眼睛并未离开文件，伸手拿起电话叫人送饭上来。  
“谢谢您。”惊觉声源离自己非常近，御堂猛地一惊而转头，看见克哉背着手对着自己微笑。  
“怎么了？”  
“看您很苦恼的样子，需要我帮忙吗？”  
“不用，你在那坐着就行。”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是，你在我旁边只会打扰我的工作，过去。”御堂冷声。  
“好吧。”  
看着克哉委屈地坐在不远处的沙发上，御堂捏紧文件心里一软。  
“也到午饭时间了，休息一下也好。”说着御堂走向克哉，在他身旁坐下。  
二人沉默了一阵，御堂开口说道：“我很抱歉对你说了那些话。”  
“是我的错，我呆在您身边也不能帮到什么。”  
“不是…是……说的关于你的未来的那些话。”果然是骗人的，克哉有些泄气、气愤，同时也认同。  
御堂思量着克哉的反应，“你想知道为什么我要突然来工作吗？”见克哉没吭声，御堂继续说道：“是因为自信过剩。公司采购了过量的货物，本以为可以全部卖掉，但没想到导致堆积。”  
“没有仔细考量吧…若是能各方面调查清楚，这样的错误是可以避免的。”  
“话虽如此，但有时需要更大的利益时，风险也更大。”  
“……”  
“当风险大到一定程度的时候，过剩的自信会选择无视。”御堂沉思一会，“所以…自信未必也是好事。我很抱歉，真的很抱歉。”  
“没有关系……我已经承认了现在的自己。”克哉低头。  
“但是承认不代表屈服。你能知道自己的缺点，但是你却找不到你的优点。若是你，你一定不会无视潜在的风险，而是做下更加慎重的决定。”  
“怎么会……”  
“一定会！”  
“可那是因为我的胆小，我的怯弱——我……我根本不敢冒险！”又来了……这人，要怎样才能让他住嘴，为什么要对我有这样大的期待  
“那不是软弱。因为你没有那虚妄的自信，你善于观察——单单这个优势，就可以避免很多错误的发生。”  
“可就算如此...你在骗我……”  
“我不会骗你，佐伯克哉！你不要再否定你自己了！”御堂显得有些激动。这不是他的佐伯克哉，他要找回来，“要我举例吗？早晨，你叠了被子，说明你的生活习惯整洁。你问了我钥匙的事，就是善于观察。每一句话带着敬语，举止规矩，你注重礼节。为我泡茶，你很……细心。还有……因为你是……”佐伯克哉。  
他是吗……  
“有了这些的优点，况且还这么年轻……你为什么还要这样否定自己，自甘平凡。”  
“御堂先生……那样的我已经消失了。”  
“是因为那个泽村吗？你何必因为那个人而放弃自己呢？你明明——”  
“你什么都不知道！”克哉向御堂吼道，“明明你什么都不知道……”  
“……确实…我什么都不知道…”御堂将克哉抱在怀里，“但我知道……你是佐伯克哉。”但这样自甘平凡的佐伯克哉，只是冠其名、披其皮罢了。  
“你应该选择自己的人生。”  
这不是一场愉快的对话。从认识到“佐伯克哉”的真面目之后，御堂没有感受到任何感情。虽然有着一样的皮囊与记忆，但却是一位懦夫。若是不能跟上他的脚步，御堂会毫不留情地将他甩在身后。  
令人窒息的沉默在敲门声中打破。饭后御堂还是决定先将克哉送回家，他则再次启程去公司工作。  
再回到家已经是深夜，“佐伯克哉”已经消失，佐伯克哉从门外回来。  
“你去哪了？”  
“去M客户公司那了，如我们所料，卖的很好哦。这是谢礼。”  
“可是我明明接到货物堆积通知了……今天还为此忙碌了一天。”  
“啊，确实是这样。”  
“什么意思？”  
“因为我知道您会采取措施——”  
“所以你因为知道我有补救的办法，就不顾一切地去闯祸？”  
“御堂先生，因为有您在我身边，教会了我自信，成为了自大狂，我才有信心拿下那些订单嘛——都怪您。”  
御堂眨了眨眼睛。


End file.
